Ace Detective
Background Ace Detective is a newbie to the thread hailing from the country of Canada. He's best known for starting The Ban Game, which began it's rise in popularity. He started off his LPTPW thread career by posting pony gifs and combating MLP haters with love & tolerance. He thrives to take over the LPTPW thread and then the entire forums. Ace is a huge Ace Attorney fan, which is a point n' click game made by Capcom. Also, he has a taste in colourful ponies, especially the pegasus Rainbow Dash. This is probably because Ace raised Rainbow Dash since she was a little filly. In 2010, she left for Equestria to become a actor. This made Ace quite emotional for a period of time and he was never the same again... Career Ace started off as a wee patrol cop for the Los Angeles Police Force in 2008. In 2012, however, he was promoted to Detective for his vigilant efforts in crime stopping. Appearance Ace Detective looks very similar to Kirito in the anime Sword Art Online. He has slightly long but neat black hair and black eyes. He likes to wear dark clothing, as shown in the picture below. During investigations, however, he likes to wear a dark green trenchcoat, cargo pants and tie. He believes it is a good luck charm and that it has kept him alive during the many gunfights he has survived. Powers and Abilities "Percieve" Ability: 'Ace has the ability to help him focus on the nevous habits of people. Sort of like a lie detector of sorts. '"Logic" Ability: It is a way of thinking that combines facts and evidence together, to shed new light on the case It is usually used to try to piece together the events of the crime he is investigating. "Spy" Ability: Ace is a master of stealth and espionage. He can turn invisible for up to 30 seconds and has the ability to morph into anything. Bending: '''Ace is the master of all four elements. He can bend water, fire, air and earth to his advantage with ease. '''Portable Jetpack: The geniuses at Yoshifan's lab created a jetpack specifically made for Ace Detective. It can reach top speeds of 150 km/hr and can shoot machine gun bullets out of it's propelers. Personality In real life, Ace is very shy and softspoken but also a total douche. Online however, Ace is outgoing and loves to spread love and tolerance throughout the interwebs. This is his sole mission of existance. Ace is also a very emotional person and lets his emotions control him from time to time. He loves to cause drama, especially in his relationship with Kotaro. Relationships Currently, Ace is married to the hawt and smexy multi billionaire Kotaro. Quotes Trivia *He is fire-resisant. Ace has been set ablaze many times, but has survived each time. *His weakness is evidence, cold hard evidence. *He thinks the "Spartan Laser" is better than the "Incineration Cannon" *He has a soft spot for parties. He has partied with all sorts of people including Master Chief, Ronald McDonald and a certain pink party pony. *He believes the key to world peace is to destroy Yoshifan (scapegoat). *He recieved a nobel peace prize for single handedly defeating a monster in his closet at the age of 12. *He steals candy from babies and throws them into his trophy "collection" *Ace Detective was a past Roman empire leader, Detectius Ceasar *Ace's favorite background pony is Daring Do. *Ace has remarried Kotaro exactly 4685 times *Ace is known as the landlord of The Ban Game Daring Doo.png Shana100.jpg 35lb1ig.gif mlp_fim_vinyl_scratch_avatar_by_epicjoyboy-d5pxcwy.png.jpeg|Vinyl Scratch octavia_by_adlynh-d5r6ghp.jpg Category:Posters Category:Kotaro's army Category:Detectives Category:Antagonists Category:Bronies